pokerfandomcom-20200223-history
Tachi Palace Hotel
Games Limit hold 'em: 2/4, 3/6 with full kill, 4/8 with full kill. No-limit hold 'em: 1/3 blinds 160-500 buyin. 2/5 blinds 200min, no max buyin. Rake: The rake is 10% to max $4 + $1 jackpot. Blinds on 3/6 the blinds are 1/3. Posting: New players need not post. Shuffling: Some tables have shufflemaster machines while others are hand shuffled. Kill: Killer acts last on preflop betting round. Game Character: Fairly loose and passive, but some loose agressive players hang out there too. Wait Time: Can be astronomically long, even with the room only half full. Waits of an hour or more are not uncommon. Tournaments * Tue 7:15 pm NLHE: $60+$10 * Fri 11:00 am NLHE: $15+$5, 2x$15 rb Also, various special tournaments (e.g. a "Win a WSOP seat" tourney, etc) Jackpots and Promotions * Bad Beat Jackpot: Quads or better beaten = $15000 * Mini Holdem Bad Beat: AAA88 beat = $1000 * Royal Flush Bonus: $200, both hole cards need to play Random Saturday giveaways. During the day on Saturday, every hour they pick a random seat in the room and that person wins $100. Atmosphere The Tachi Palace is called a "hotel & casino" (their website says so, much of their literature and signage says so), but there's no hotel there yet. It's scheduled to be opened in the Fall of 2006. As you can imagine, there is a lot of construction going on outside as they prepare to build the hotel and expand the casino. Perhaps it's due to the construction, but the casino interior is a huge maze. Constructed as a series of large circles which are sort of connected, it's almost impossible to find anything there, and the signage is often wrong (try to find blackjack tables by following signs for Table Gaming and you'll be out of luck - they're not there). The poker room is (currently) on the third floor of the casino, in a special "no smoking floor" of the casino. The room is in the back. The poker room itself is very spacious (lots of open space), well lit with high ceilings. Lots of plasma and large TV's on the walls. The room is dividable into two (with one of those "sliding room partition walls"), with the back half of the room having a sign that says "High Limit Area". Neighborhood: The Palace is in the middle of a flat field. Literally. There is nothing on any side of you for miles except for a farmhouse or two. There is no one and nothing here. Parking: Plenty of parking both in front and back. So much parking that they've added parking shuttles complete with "shuttle stops" (like at an airport). Tables and Chairs: Larger-than-usual 9-player tables, with very nice felt and a clean commit line, and nice vinyl armrests. The larger tables (they're longer by a number of inches) make it harder to see the flop if you're seate don the end, but give players more room. They're probably 10-player tables but they're only seating 9 players at them. They have their own cashier's cage inside the poker room. Service and Comps They offer drink service 24/7 (I don't believe alcohol is allowed, though), and offer in-room food service from noon to midnight, daily. I didn't try it so can't comment on the food quality or promptness. Links * Nearest competitor is Club One in Fresno. Visited by wiki authors Visited by MarkT in May 2006.